The present invention relates to a new and distinct perennial variety of Callistemon viminalis, which has been given the variety denomination of ‘CV01’. Its market class is that of an ornamental tree or shrub. ‘CV01’ is intended for use in landscaping as a small tree or hedge shrub.
Parentage: The Callistemon viminalis variety ‘CV01’ was the result of a controlled pollination between seed parent Callistemon viminalis ‘Captain Cook’ (unpatented) and pollen parent un-named Callistemon viminalis in September 2005 at a commercial plant breeding facility in Cobbitty in the state of New South Wales, Australia. Seed were collected and germinated during 2006 and transplanted to the field in 10 cm pots in September of 2006. Initial selection took place in September 2009 based on the above stated criteria. In 2010 trials and evaluation continued including confirmation of DUS (Distinctness, Uniformity and Stability) and commercial propagation by cuttings. The cultivar was named ‘CV01’.
Asexual Reproduction: ‘CV01’ is propagated asexually by division. The distinctive characteristics of the inventive ‘CV01’ variety are stable from generation to generation; clones of the variety produced by asexual reproduction maintain the distinguishing characteristics of the original plant.